I finally know what I want, you
by IWantAnIkuto
Summary: Tadase finally confesses, but Amu doesn’t feel the way she thought she would… Maybe she’s just a sucker for a bad boy? Or maybe there’s more to him than that… AMUTO!
1. It's about time Tadasekun

**Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, well technically it isn't as I used to write them when I was younger, however they weren't all that good ^^ **

**Now I have a new account and I'm a much better writer.**

**I am an extremely huge fan of Amuto so a lot of my stories will be Amu x Ikuto, however I also really liked the pairing Yaya x Kukai so expect some of that, and possibly others if I get bored =3 I love Shugo Chara, but unfortunately I do not own it… if I did, I would be somewhere in Japan paying a guy to be Ikuto. **

**So yeah, on with chapter 1! **

**Summary: **Tadase finally confesses, but Amu doesn't feel the way she thought she would… Maybe she's just a sucker for a bad boy? Or maybe there's more to him than that… AMUTO!

**Spoiler warning: (I always do this coz I hate it when a story ruins the anime for me!!) **Slight, if you have not met the characters Rima and Nagihiko yet, they are in this story but it doesn't have anything that would spoil the actual plot of the anime, it just mentions them as minor characters ^^

**Dedicated to:** My best friends Kioko and Mai who share my insane obsession with Ikuto! :D x

**I finally know what I want… You.**

**Chapter 1 – It's about time Tadase-kun…**

Amu smiled as she admired herself in her full length mirror. She sure had changed over the last four and a half years, she was no longer the thin, cute eleven year old, she was now the hot sixteen year old with a slim and curvy figure. She was a considerable amount taller and her hair was a bit longer but she still had that cute face we all know and love.

Amu had spent around forty minutes getting ready. She was wearing the black and white long, stripy socks and black pumps she had recently gotten for her sixteenth birthday, a black mini skirt and a hot pink T-shirt. Her long pink hair was straight and a section was messily tied up with a red hair band. She grinned as she thought about the fun she would undoubtedly have at Kukai's party. He was celebrating a soccer victory and Kukai always threw amazing parties.

Amu grabbed a purse and hastily put her phone, iPod, keys and pocket mirror into it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" cried Amu happily.

"Finally!" moaned her three Shugo Charas, Ran, Miki and Su.

"Ehe" Amu giggled innocently as they made their way to the front door.

"Mama, Papa! I'm leaving!" she called as she put on a grey, zipped jacket.

"Bye Amu-chan! Be home before 2!" replied her mother. She heard her father sobbing as he complained about how fast his little Amu had grown up. Amu rolled her eyes and laughed at the over protective man.

"Bye-bye onee-chan!" squealed Ami, Amu's ten year old sister.

"Bye Ami" smiled Amu as she ruffled the smaller girl's hair.

Amu shut the front door behind her and walked down the street in the direction of Kukai's house.

'This is gonna be fun!' thought Amu with a smile. Amu continued to think about her friends, the party and everything else she could think of as she walked across dimly lit pathways. She especially thought about her crush, Tadase-kun. She thought about his soft blonde hair, big eyes and adorable smile. Suddenly, someone else popped into her mind…

"Ikuto!" she whispered under her breath with an accusing tone, attempting to hide a small smile. Why was she thinking of him??! She frowned and shook her head, ignoring Ikuto and trying to think about Tadase-kun once more. Before she knew it, she had reached Kukai's house and knocked on the door awaiting an answer. And who answered? None other than Tadase himself.

"Amu-san!" he cried happily. Amu and Tadase had become a lot closer over the last couple of years, and Tadase finally called her by her first name.

"Hey!" Amu cheered with a small wave as Tadase gestured for her to come in.

Amu grinned as she took in the scene before her. The room was filled with smiling people, music was blaring from speakers at the other side of the room, and on the left was a large table filled with delicious looking food and drink. The lights were dim and everyone was chatting, dancing and having a great time. As expected of a 'Kukai party'. Amu hung her jacket on a peg by the door and walked with Tadase to greet Kukai, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko.

"Hey guys!" Amu called happily as she hugged her best friends Yaya and Rima and high-fived Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Have you seen all the yummy food Kukai put out!! Yaya wants to eat it all!" squealed Yaya in her cute, childish voice. Kukai laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Go get some then baby" he said with a grin. Yaya clapped and giggled as she ran off to the food table, dragging a reluctant Rima along with her.

"Where are the other Shugo Chara's?" Miki asked Kukai. Kukai pointed to a small table in the corner of the room that was also laid with food and drink; however the plates, cutlery and cups were a lot smaller (which Kukai blamed on his younger sister and her 'imaginary friends').

"Thank you!" called Ran as she, Miki and Su made their way to the table to join their friends. Amu saw Kukai nudge Tadase. Tadase looked at him and blushed slightly, nodding as Amu looked on, confused and wondered what the boys were silently talking about.

"Amu-san?" said Tadase shyly.

"Yeah?" Amu replied. Her heart began to beat faster as the blonde looked into her eyes.

"Can I talk to you upstairs? You know, where it's quiet and private…" Tadase asked, his gaze now landing on what seemed to be a very interesting wooden floor.

"S-sure" Amu replied blushing as Tadase took her hand and led her upstairs.

The two sat down on Kukai's bed in an awkward silence. Amu giggled nervously causing Tadase to smile.

"Amu, I…" he began fiddling with his shirt, "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now."

Amu nodded and her lips parted slightly as she realised what was happening. She felt her cheeks grow hotter and her heart began to race.

"Well I… I really…" Tadase said quietly. Finally, he decided to just do it.

"Amu, I love you."

Amu's jaw dropped as she took in what he had just said. She had waited for his confession for a long time, but something seemed off. Amu's soft lips curved into a frown as she realised she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She'd always wanted this…right? She loved Tadase… Maybe not "loved", she really liked him. Didn't she? Something was very very wrong…

"T-Tadase-kun… I…" she started. She had no idea what she was going to say…

**Well there you have it, chapter one, I know, not that exciting, and not a lot of Ikuto! However, the next chapter will be a lot better. Also, I assume most of you already know, but 'Onee-chan' means big sister, and yes, I put Kukai and Yaya together! I just couldn't resist hehe =]**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up tonight as the computer is free and I'm bored! **

**Please review, they motivate me to write more!! =3**

**Ta-Ta for now!! And thanks! =D x**


	2. Guilt and Realisation

**Heyhey! Okay, so I said this chapter would be up yesterday, but I got real sleepy seeing as it was like… half one in the morning =3 Anyway, sorry! Here it is and Chapter 3 should be up either tonight, or tomorrow =] Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed!! Seriously guys, the more reviews, the faster I update, they really motivate me =]**

**So here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara! Be nice though wouldn't it…

**I finally know what I want… You.**

**Chapter 2 – Guilt and Realisation**

"T-Tadase-kun… I…" she started. She had no idea what she was going to say… All she could do was stare into his big, violet coloured eyes. Guilt swept over her as he looked at her, a light blush painted across his features. He was smiling sweetly, and clearly he had put a lot of thought into his confession. How could she turn him down? He looked so adorable… Obviously the guilt was clear in her eyes as his smile faded and was replaced with a look of concern. "A-Amu-san? Are you okay?" he said quietly as his mind raced with worried thoughts. Amu giggled nervously and nodded. What was she going to say? She must look so stupid… Suddenly, Tadase smiled.

"Oh I get it!" cried Tadase happily, "You're shy, I should have realised, I was worried for a second!"

"Uh… T-Tadase-kun I…" Amu began, trying to find a way to let him down lightly. More importantly, she was trying to figure out why exactly she wanted to turn him down? He was supposed to be her high school sweetheart, why now did she decide she didn't want him?! Suddenly, Amu's thoughts were cut off abruptly as she noticed Tadase getting closer to her. Amu panicked, but as we all know, Amu doesn't cope well with pressure, so she did what she always did. She sat there blushing like an idiot and didn't move. Before she knew it, Tadase's lips were pressed against her own. Amu's eyes were wide and without thinking she roughly pushed him away. Tadase looked hurt, and another wave of guilt plagued Amu's body.

"Tadase-kun, I'm so sorry!" she said as tears formed in her honey coloured eyes. Tadase looked confused and stared intensely at the bright red girl in front of him. Amu looked at the floor and sighed.

"Tadase-kun, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, but… but I'm not sure I like you, that way…" she said miserably.

"Amu-san…" began the blonde teen, but then, he laughed. Amu stared up at him open mouthed, utterly confused.

"Wh-what?!" she cried out in frustration. Tadase stopped laughing, and looked at her with that sweet, princely smile of his.

"Amu it's okay… although I kinda wish you'd told me that before I kissed you… Awkward." he replied with an embarrassed smile. Amu grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

"I really am sorry Tadase, I feel like I just kicked a puppy…" said the pink haired girl.

Tadase laughed again and shyly hugged her back.

"It's okay, really! I'll be fine. Besides, I might even try getting closer to Rima-san…" Tadase replied, placing his finger to his bottom lip in thought. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Over me already??" she said and pretended to sulk.

"Of coarse not Amu-san, I wish it was as easy as that…" he replied as his gaze fell to the ever so interesting floor once again. An awkward silence thickened the air.

"Hey… Amu-san?" Tadase said, breaking the silence.

"Mm?" she answered, avoiding his eyes as the guilt hadn't left her yet. He said he'd be okay, but she knew he was more hurt than he made out.

"We'll…still be best friends right? I'm afraid I've messed things up now…"

"No!" Amu said, interrupting him, "You haven't! You're still my best friend, nothing is gonna change."

Tadase gave her a relieved smile, suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Kukai appeared.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he said with a playful wink.

"Umm…" Tadase said, scratching his head in a nervous manner as he and Amu looked at different sides of the room.

"Oh… my bad." said Kukai with his trademark "I've done something wrong, but I'm cute so it's okay" smile. It was just impossible to get mad at that guy…

"Kuuu-kaii!!!" moaned a tired Yaya, "I'm sleepyyy!!"

Kukai sighed and took the smaller teen in his arms as she snuggled into his chest. He grinned and watched his adorable girlfriend fall asleep.

"Ahem…" Tadase said as the atmosphere had gotten extremely awkward all of a sudden.

"Oh sorry!" said Kukai with a chuckle as he gave another famous smile, "Mind if I put Yaya-koi to bed?"

"Go for it" whispered Tadase as he and Amu got up and allowed Kukai to tuck Yaya into his bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed her on the forehead.

"So cute…" he mumbled to no one in particular. Amu smiled, Kukai and Yaya made a great couple. Yaya was beginning to grow out of her spoiled attitude and had definitely matured, however, she was still childish and innocent, but that just made her the Yaya everyone had grown to love. Amu admired the couple, as they had been going strong for over two years now, surprising really, seeing as Kukai was always surrounded by hot girl his own age that all adored him. They were more like fans though…

Amu snapped out of her trance as Kukai turned off the light and gestured for Tadase and herself to follow him downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party. Amu joined Rima and told her what had happened; explaining how guilty she felt, however, Rima wasn't the best person to ask for advice…

"Don't you think he looks like a girl?" she said quietly in her overly serious sounding voice. Amu stared at Rima in disbelief and hung her head. She should have expected that kind of answer from Rima to be honest…

Tadase on the other hand was getting much better advice from Kukai.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Who's to say she won't end up liking you again? And if not, there's tonnes of other girls that are dying to date you, I'm sure you'll be fine!" he said giving Tadase a friendly pat on the back.

"I guess…" said Tadase, but he was still a little gloomy. Amu really was something special. He looked over at the pink haired girl who was staring worriedly at Rima who was attempting to dance. He couldn't help but laugh… Clearly, Rima was a little tipsy and she really was a sight to see.

"Hey, Kukai? Reckon I've got a chance with Rima?" Tadase asked.

"I dunno, but there's only one way to find out! Get in there!" replied Kukai with a wink. Tadase grinned widely and made his way to the food table.

Amu arrived home at around half one in the morning. With a yawn, she lazily placed her things on her desk and slumped down on her bed.

"Ah… that was an awkward party…" she said to herself.

"Yeah… Well, night!" said her Shugo Chara's.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amu cried, but before she could say anything more, the three girls had shut themselves in their eggs and were undoubtedly already fast asleep. Amu sighed, like they'd give any useful advice anyway…

Amu got changed into a pair of silk pyjamas and got into bed, but she didn't turn off her light. She couldn't sleep at a time like this; luckily it was summer break, so she didn't have to worry about getting up for school anytime soon. Amu decided to take this time to look over everything that had happened and maybe even come up with some answers. Why on earth would she say no to Tadase, TADASE?!?!

She now knew her feelings for him were nothing more than a simple school girl crush. She didn't want him at all, she just wanted that fairytale romance, and he was about the only one that showed true interest in her at that time. He wasn't right for her; he never really treated her the way that… wait! What was she saying? Ikuto's teasing smirk had wormed its way into her mind again!

'Do I like Ikuto?!?" thought Amu as her eyes widened in shock. He always teased her, yet a part of her always liked it… He always held her with that firm grip that made her feel so safe… He always caught her when she fell…

'Wait! Wait! This is ridiculous!' she thought, her stubborn side showing once more.

'Of coarse I don't like him! I'm just…um, rebounding! I figured out I don't like Tadase, so now my mind is playing tricks on me. Right?'

Amu was more confused than ever, but in the back of her mind, she kept thinking of Ikuto. She hadn't seen him for a while, she almost…missed him. She decided to ignore her stupid thoughts and think about it properly tomorrow; maybe her head would be a little clearer then.

**Yeah, so that's Chapter 2! I'm feeling really creative, so I might just grab me some chocolate, a can of Coke and get writing Chapter 3 right now! It may be up tonight guys! **

**Anyway, REVIEW! :D And thanks for reading, by the way, for my fellow Ikuto lovers; he is definitely in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think though, I really liked this chapter ^^**

**SayoChan x**


	3. Morning visitor

**Hi again! Like I said, I'd try and get chapter 3 up tonight, and for once I did! So anyway, this one has Ikuto in it, so I'm sure you'll like it, but please, please review! I'm much more likely to update if I get lots of reviews :D Thanks to everyone that already has! On with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara! Do I really have to do this every chapter?

**I finally know what I want… You.**

**Chapter 3 – Morning visitor**

Amu woke to the sound of her alarm and stumbled out of bed to turn it off. As she rubbed her eyes she remembered what had happened the night before. Groaning as she realised it wasn't a dream, she turned on her bedroom light and allowed her eyes to adjust to it. The pink haired teen stretched her arms and yawned, tapping lightly on the small red box where her Shugo Chara's slept.

"Wake up girls, it's already ten!" said Amu sleepily. She wandered over to her balcony door and slid the pink curtains open, revealing a beautiful sunny day, typical Japan. Unlocking the glass door, she slid it open and stepped into the cool morning air.

"Gorgeous" she murmured, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Isn't it?" said a voice to the right of her. Amu almost jumped out of her skin as she whipped round to see a navy haired guy staring at her.

"Ikuto!!" she yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored, and you weren't at the park like usual so I decided to visit you." replied her handsome, yet unwanted guest. With one sudden movement, he brought his face inches from her own. "Out late last night?"

"Uh…I-I, what's it to you?" she replied, a blush crawling across her cheeks as she looked into his mesmerising amethyst-blue eyes.

"You don't usually get up this late." he replied coolly. Amu sighed and gave in.

"I was at a party at Kukai's." she said lazily.

"The soccer guy?" asked Ikuto, as he stared off into the distance. Amu nodded.

"With kiddie-king no doubt." said Ikuto, it seemed like he was talking to himself rather than Amu.

Amu groaned and lightly slapped her hand across her forehead.

"Don't remind me…" she mumbled. Ikuto cocked his head slightly and smirked.

"Tadase bugging you?" he asked sounding slightly more interested.

"You could say that…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Care to elaborate?" said Ikuto as he made his way into her bedroom.

"Hey, Ikuto! Get out of my room!" she cried as she followed the older teen into her room. Her efforts however were pointless as he sat down on her bed as if it were his own house. He patted the space next to him, gesturing her to sit. Amu opened her mouth to say something, but was too tired to argue so she gave in and sat next to him.

"You look cute in P-J's" said Ikuto with a chuckle. Amu felt her face get hotter as she realised she was still in her pyjamas, not only that, but they were covered in tiny kittens, bunnies and other cute, cartoon style animals. Not her character at all… Why couldn't she have worn the pyjamas that highlighted her figure?? Wait… why did she care what Ikuto thought of her anyway.

"So, you gonna explain or what?" said Ikuto, watching Amu carefully. Amu sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" Amu replied reluctantly.

Ikuto laughed.

"Go on then." he said. Amu shook her head, but again, gave in.

"Well, last night he told me he liked me." she said. Ikuto seemed to freeze for a second, but surely it was Amu's imagination? She looked up at him curiously and found him staring at her intensely.

"And?" he asked.

"And… I said no."

Ikuto stayed quiet for a second, but then he started to laugh. Amu could feel her cheeks getting hot once more as she became slightly frustrated.

"Oh shut up…" she mumbled.

"I really thought you liked him." Ikuto said, sounding serious again.

"Well, so did I, but… I dunno. I'm really confused!" she said clasping her hands over her head and falling back on the bed, sighing up at the ceiling. "Things are going to be so awkward now. I'm such an idiot. I could have handled it so much better than I did…"

Ikuto lay back on the bed next to her, but kept his gaze on the ceiling above them.

"Why'd you say no?" he asked.

"Do you really care? You aren't gonna make fun of him are you…" Amu replied, concern obvious in her voice.

"I don't know. I just get curious. And no, the kiddie-kings annoying, but I don't actually hate him. I'm not cruel. You know, I'd hate to be turned down by someone like you. I bet you really hurt him." replied Ikuto. Amu narrowed her eyes and looked at the cat like teenager lying beside her.

"You know, you really aren't helping…" she mumbled, but she couldn't help but smile a bit. She didn't know what he meant by 'someone like you' but it made her happy. Wait what? This was Ikuto, IKUTO!

Ikuto turned to face her and smirked.

"Blushing again Amu? So why'd you say no?" he said out of genuine interest. Amu rolled her eyes at his annoyingly sexy smile, but continued.

"I don't really know. I guess, I just don't like him like that anymore." she said, her mind wandering, making her feel confused yet again. Ikuto turned his body towards her and held his head up with his hand.  
"So if you don't like him, who do you like?" he said as a teasing smile formed on his lips again.

"Wha? I…I… N-no one!" she cried innocently as her face turned a light shade of pink. Ikuto took her chin with two fingers and tilted her head up; their lips were now dangerously close.

"Ikuto?" she whispered. The eighteen year old grinned at the control he had over her. He loved it when she looked at him like that, so cute, so innocent…

"Later." he said dully as he casually got up and disappeared over her balcony. Amu lay there, staring in the direction he had left with a look of amazement on her face. He really confused her sometimes…

Amu couldn't help but smile. She had missed his touch, and was glad he came over to see her, but this made her even more curious about her feelings towards him. She had some serious thinking to do now…

Sighing, she sprawled out on her bed and shut her eyes.

Maybe that thinking could wait until she had a well deserved nap…

**I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of an ending so I decided to leave it there. Oh yeah, and I also decided to make Ikuto 18, almost 19, which makes them about 3 years apart, unrealistic, but oh well! Chapter 4 will definitely be longer! Please review! Wow… I'm really on caffeine high right now, so I might even get the next chapter up tonight too! I'm so hyper!! *giggles* o.O**

**SayoChan x**


	4. A fluffy ending

**Yep, I'm back! AGAIN! It's half three in the morning and I am still not sleepy? That's probably because I got up at like two in the afternoon… I really shouldn't make this a routine =S **

**As you can tell, I'm still a little hyper and now Papa-san thinks I'm insane for staying up this late… So, I'm full of energy and bored! I've turned on my iPod and I'm being inspired by the cover version of Kiss Me by New Found Glory and other cheesy love songs… Here's the final chapter, chapter 4, enjoy!**

**(Oh, this wasn't actually added till the morning coz my internet decided to stop working, grr ¬¬)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara… do these things bore you too??

**I finally know what I want… You.**

**Chapter 4 – A fluffy ending**

"You know Amu, if you get with Ikuto, I could spend more time with Yoru!" cried Miki happily as she, Amu, Ran and Su took a peaceful walk through the local park. Amu rolled her eyes and giggled. It was another hot day in Japan and Amu was going to meet her friends Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko and their Shugo Chara's for a happy day out.

As Amu was expecting, Kukai and Yaya were busy making out on a bench while Tadase and Nagihiko stood looking uncomfortable as Rima made awkward comments about how they resembled girls. The Shugo Chara's were also busy. Kiseki was attempting to dictate the others but none of them seemed to be listening.

"Hey guys!" Amu cheered as she met with her friends. Yaya finally removed herself from Kukai's face long enough to greet her friend, but was soon stolen away by her boyfriends lips once more. Amu giggled, how cute.

"Uhh…" Amu said as she watched Tadase narrow his eyes at her. Nagihiko also seemed uncomfortable, yet Rima still had that emotionless doll-like facial expression as always. Maybe Tadase was mad at her?

"Hey Amu"

Amu quickly turned around, even though she knew who's unmistakeable voice it was.

"Ikuto?" said Amu, slightly surprised. The taller boy smiled and walked towards her. It was then that Amu realised Tadase wasn't giving _her_ a mean look…

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase screamed furiously. Ikuto looked down at the smaller boy and laughed.

"Still a shorty kiddie-king?" he said, causing Tadase to become angrier and angrier.

"You thieving cat, what are you doing here?!?" Tadase said loudly. Nagihiko laughed awkwardly as Rima shook her head. Yaya and Kukai still weren't paying attention, as expected of them.

"Um…guys?" Amu said quietly, but neither paid any attention to her as they were too busy taunting each other. Amu sighed and gave up, walking over to the bench that Yaya and Kukai were…occupying, and sat down, burying her head in her hands. God those guys were annoying sometimes, always fighting!

"Look Tadase," began Ikuto coolly, earning a surprised look from the blonde, it wasn't often that he called him by his first name, "I'm not here to argue, I'm here to see Amu."

"Well she doesn't want to see _you_!" Tadase cried angrily.

"Is that so?" Ikuto said, a smirk playing across his lips. Suddenly, Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

"She didn't seem to mind seeing me yesterday." said Ikuto with a grin. Although the comment was aimed at Tadase, he didn't take his eyes off Amu.

"You're lying!" said Tadase bitterly.

"Whatever, like I said, I'm not here to play kiddie games with you. I'm here for Amu." Ikuto said, repeating himself. Amu gasped quietly as Ikuto took her hand. She looked up, and she meant to look away again but somehow, she got lost in his eyes…

Amu was surprised by his actions, Ikuto always teased her, but something seemed different today. Ikuto wrapped his free arm around Amu's thin waist and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Come with me for a bit Amu…" he whispered, sending a shiver through Amu's body. Ikuto grinned; he loved the power he had over her…

Ikuto stood up and pulled Amu up with ease. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and held her tightly, gently pulling her in the direction he was going. Amu obediently walked with him, even though she had no idea where they were going.

"I'll be back soon guys!" she called shyly as she walked with Ikuto, his grip still tight around her. Ikuto smiled to himself.

"Ikuto?" said Amu in a small, nervous voice. Ikuto nodded in response.

"Did…Did you just act like that because Tadase was there?"

Ikuto stopped, causing Amu to stop too. Amu looked up at him in surprise as he stared intensely into her golden eyes.

"Amu, do you really think I'd do that?" he said, but this time, it wasn't in his usual, playful tone. He sounded very serious.

"W-well, I-I dunno…" Amu said quietly, she could feel her cheeks warm as she became more and more embarrassed. Ikuto smiled again and placed a hand on either side of her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Amu, if I did it just to annoy kiddie-king, I would have talked to you back there, wouldn't I?" he replied. His face was mere centimetres away from hers, causing her to turn even redder, if that were possible. Amu giggled and hid her face against his chest shyly. Ikuto smiled and held her tightly.

"C'mon." he said, pulling her along with him once more. Amu began to wonder what he wanted to talk to her about. She was a little confused, but to be honest, she was excited. She had finally decided she liked him, but she was scared, she had no idea what to do! He did flirt with her a lot, but what if he did that to every girl?

"We're here." Ikuto said as he took Amu's hand and led her over to a small clearing surrounded by trees. Amu wondered why he'd taken her here, and then she realised. Amu gasped as she looked ahead of her, she could see the whole town from up here. It was beautiful…

"Pretty isn't it." he said, almost as if he read her mind.

"Uhuh…" she said quietly.

"I come here to think. It's peaceful here" he said casually, sitting down on the lush grass. He gestured for her to sit next to him, and she did. She blushed as he didn't let go of her hand.

"Amu, I want to tell you something." said Ikuto confidently.

Amu looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

'Adorable' thought Ikuto.

"But," started Ikuto with a grin, "I'm sure it'd be really awkward, so I think I'll just show you."

Amu's eyes grew wide. Did he mean what she thought he meant?? Amu's lips parted as she stared at him, a blush sweeping over her pretty features.

"Ikuto" she whispered as her heart began racing. Ikuto grinned.

"I like it when you say my name…" he said quietly.

His hand slowly trailed up her back and held her tightly, moving the girl closer toward him. Amu would usually struggle to escape his grasp, but this time was different. She felt her stomach doing somersaults as Ikuto softly brushed his fingers against her cheek, moving closer to her. Amu felt like she could hardly breathe. Could this moment get any more perfect?

Ikuto moved closer to her, and now their lips were almost touching. Their eyes met and Ikuto couldn't resist anymore. He pressed his lips against hers gently as they both closed their eyes and savoured the moment. Amu's confidence grew and she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. With one hand, she ran her fingers through his soft hair as his grip on her waist tightened. Ikuto softly pushed Amu so that she was lying on her back, but he didn't break the kiss. Ikuto leant over her and ran his hand up her side, feeling her smile against his lips. After what seemed like forever, Ikuto pulled away from Amu, but stayed close to her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you Amu." he whispered. Amu giggled and held him tightly.

"I love you too Ikuto…" she replied, blushing for the millionth time. Ikuto smiled and captured her lips again. He lightly licked her bottom lip, silently asking for permission which Amu then granted by parting her lips. Amu gripped him tighter as their tongues met and the kiss became more passionate. He was an amazing kisser…

'A girl could get used to this.' thought Amu.

The End =3

**So there you have it! Complete and utter fluff! I'm not completely sure about the ending =S Then again, I've never been good at writing endings! However I wanted to finish this one before Christmas so yeah. I started a Yaya x Kukai one-shot, so I may finish that too. I think I have an overactive imagination =S**

**Anyway, please please review, and thank you!**

**SayoChan X**


End file.
